random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Miroir's World/Frozen Water
Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (Recap of last episode) Miroir's World Created by: KirbiMiroir Developed by: KirbiMiroir and PixelMiette (A shot of a river at night. We see a girl on a canoe with a pig and a chicken, singing "How Far I'll Go" by Auli'i Cravalho only for a sudden tidal wave to interrupt her. Then, cut to a room in Miroir's holiday resort, where Ceodore can see these events from the window) Lillie (reading from "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets): "A Deathday Party?" said Hermione keenly, when Harry had changed at last and joined her and Ron in the common room. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those - it'll be fascinating!" (zoom in on three Kirbies chatting with each other) Kirby #1 (as a translation from Kirby-speak): What's black and white and red all over? (pause) A blushing penguin. (giggling from the other two Kirbies) Kirby #2 (as a translation from Kirby-speak): What's black and white and goes round and round? (pause) A penguin in a revolving door. (giggling from the other two Kirbies) Kirby #3 (as a translation from Kirby-speak): What's black and white, black and white, black and white and black and white? (pause) A penguin rolling down a hill. (giggling from the other two Kirbies. The camera then moves back to Ceodore, who is looking around the room, where the mysterious blonde guy is busy cooking something) Ceodore: What are you doing? ???: I thought you might be hungry by now. (Ceodore goes over to see Lillie) Ceodore: What are you reading? Lillie: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Ceodore: Can I hear an extract? Lillie: Of course! (reads out of the book) The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you- (Loud ringing noises) Ceodore: Wh-What's that? Lillie: Someone's got a FaceTime. Ceodore: FaceTime? Lillie: Uh... hello? It's that thing you have on your iPad used to communicate with others. Ceodore: (That would explain why I don't know, because I haven't used any technology in my life so far) Lillie: It's coming from your bag, Ceodore. I'll go get it for you. (Lillie takes an iPad out of Ceodore's bag and answers the FaceTime) Lillie: Hello. My name is Lillie. What's your name? (sounds from the iPad) Nice to meet you, Cecil! (more sounds from the iPad) So you'd like to talk to Ceodore? Okay. (gives the iPad to Ceodore) It's for you. Ceodore: Okay... (sounds from the iPad) You're a bit too quiet. Is there any way to turn the volume up? Lillie: Yes. (hits the volume button a few times) Cecil: Can you hear me? Ceodore: I can now. Cecil: How are things at the holiday resort? Ceodore: They're going well. I haven't had any problems since I arrived. Cecil: Good to hear that. Ceodore: How are things going for you? Cecil: No real problems. Lillie: Ceodore? Ceodore: Yes? Lillie: How do you know this Cecil person? Ceodore: He's my father. Lillie: Are you serious? Ceodore: Y-Yes. Lillie: But there's so little resemblance between the two of you! Ceodore: I know. Maybe that's why we're not as close to each other as we could be. Lillie: Why's that? Cecil: Well, we- (the iPad runs out of battery) Ceodore: ... Lillie: ... (Transition to Miroir's office. Miroir is playing Strato Patrol EOS while Makoto is getting Yacker to sleep) Makoto: Why are you obsessed with that game? Miroir: I'm not OBSESSED with it, I just use it to bust stress. (Transition to the lake. Aria is resting by it, unaware of the presence of a purple octopus inside. Then, transition to Terra's room, where she is trying to remember the events of the day so she can write them in her diary, and then transition to Celes' room, where she is spell-checking her diary. The next transition is to Peach's room, where the Toads are fast asleep and she is trying to arrange her paperwork. We then transition to Palom and Porom, both asleep, and then to Rydia and Edge, also asleep. The final transition is back to Ceodore's room, where Ceodore and the mysterious man are already asleep, although Lillie is still reading away) Lillie: (reading out of the book) "How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione, in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet." Myrtle sniffed. "Miss Granger was just talking about you." said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying - saying - how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves. (Lillie then falls asleep with the book on her face. Another transition is made to Miroir's office, where he and Yacker are asleep while Makoto is phoning Komaru) Makoto: Yeah, yeah... I know, it's weird, but my university was SO much weirder. (Makoto keeps on talking, but eventually falls asleep. Then, fast-forward to the morning. Miroir wakes up and tries to shake Makoto awake) Miroir: Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! (Cut to Nowi, who is trying to wake up Lissa in the same way) Nowi: Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! Lissa: Nowi... get back to sleep... Nowi: I can't! I have to play! Lissa: Go play by yourself! (Transition straight to Kyoko, phoning Sayaka) Kyoko: Yes, yes... he seems to spend time with some blonde kid. Maybe there's something we don't know about those two? ...and yes, I would like to pre-order lunch at the cafe. Get a Cappucino and some breadsticks ready, okay? (Then, transition to Relm, at the front desk and on the phone with Ultros) Relm: No, I will NOT book your one second stay at the holiday resort! No, I don't care if you're an octopus! No, I don't care if you're hilarious! No, you can't drive a car! (The girl from the canoe earlier walks right up to Relm) Relm: Oh, a visitor! Hold the line, please! (puts the phone down) So! What's your name? (Cut to Miroir in his office, trying to decide on a song on Spotify he can listen to) Miroir: The Best Day... no. Love Story... no. Blank Space... no. Yacker (translation from gibberish): Why do you only have Swifty songs on your Spotify? Miroir: I don't just have Swifty songs. I also have... (phone rings, Miroir picks it up) Hello? (brief pause) Relm? (brief pause) You're having issues with a visitor? (brief pause) I'll be right over. (Yacker uses his Hyper-go-on energies to teleport himself and Miroir straight to the front desk) Girl: EEEEK! Miroir: Relax, relax! Have you never seen a Hyper-go-on teleportation before? Girl: ...no. Miroir: It's at least a bit over-the-top and dramatic, is it- Relm: Are you trying to win her over? Miroir: No. Relm: Anyway, her name is Moana and she's not from here. Miroir: What's your issue, Relm? Relm: She doesn't have the right change. (Moana takes out a small handful of coins. Miroir uses his laser headgear to scan them and they, in fact, total £1) Miroir: Her coins add up to £1. Relm: Alright then, here's your key... (gives Moana a key) How long do you intend to stay here? Moana: Until my canoe gets fixed. Miroir: That probably won't be longer than a day, then. Relm: I'll take your pets to Lusamine's Pet Care... (takes the pig and chicken) ...your room is Number 20175... and have a lovely stay! (Meanwhile, Susie is seen in her room, writing a newspaper article for "The Monthly Paper" on her honest thoughts of how well the holiday resort is holding up) Susie (reading out loud what she is typing): Sayaka's cafe has been a smash hit since the day the resort opened. The food served there is delicious, and a wide variety of recipes are available all throughout the day. (We then see Komaru giving flowers to Chisa, who is sick with an unknown fever) Komaru: (You'll get better, Chisa. I know you will!) (Komaru heads back to her room. Then, transition back to Miroir, who is doing his usual habit of playing Fifty Nights at Freddy's while checking the resort's security cameras) Miroir: Freddy's still there, Bonnie's still there, Chica's still there... everyone around here is happy... wait. Chisa's... (Miroir turns on the intercom) Miroir: May everyone - including Moana - please gather in the lobby to discuss the fact that Chisa is sick and we need a teacher to cover for her today? Let me repeat that. May everyone - including Moana - please gather in the lobby to discuss the fact that Chisa is sick and we need a teacher to cover for her today? (Cut to when everyone has got to the lobby) Miroir: Okay, listen up, everyone! Chisa is sick and therefore cannot teach the students today. We need a cover teacher to take her place for today and hopefully today only. (sees Lenna raise her hand) How about you Lenna? Lenna: Oh... I was just going to say that I can't cover for Chisa as I'm running an engineering contest today. Miroir: Alrighty then. (sees Moana raise her hand) Moana? Moana: I'll volunteer. Miroir: Alright, you're in! (hands way too many sheets of paper to Moana) Here's everything you need to know about the kids, how the classroom works, what you should do with your lessons... (Pixel comes into the room, wearing pyjamas and holding a pillow in her hand.) Pixel: Hey, Miroir. Who's this? Miroir: This is Moana. She's going to be staying with us at the moment. Pixel: Oh, nice. I'm really tired, so can I please go back upstairs? Miroir: Just stay here and then you can get some rest. Pixel: Good. (Pixel goes along with the others and stands next to Tracer.) Tracer: You're not the only one that is exhausted. (Looks at Pixel) Pixel: Good to know I'm not alone on this. (Miroir goes over to Makoto) Miroir: Hey, Makoto? Makoto: Yeah? Miroir: How about a game of snooker once this meeting is over? Makoto: Why snooker? Miroir: It's obnoxiously confusing and my brother loves it. (Cut to after the meeting. Miroir and Makoto are trying to play snooker) Miroir: Okay... (knocks the white ball into the other balls) Isn't it red, yellow, red, green, red, brown, red, blue, red, pink, red, black? Makoto: Yep. (takes his shot) But that's after you make 30 other successful shots that alternate between red and any other colour. Miroir: As for the points... (takes his shot) Isn't it 1 for red, 2 for yellow, 3 for green, 4 for brown, 5 for blue, 6 for pink and 7 for black? Makoto: Uh-huh. (takes his shot) (Cut to the classroom. Ceodore, Lillie, Rydia and Edge are all seated and Moana is trying to work out what to do with the chalk) Ceodore: Chisa has a very organised system involving the chalk. Shall I show you? Moana: Okay then! (Ceodore takes the chalk and writes a code on the side of the board) Ceodore: Red is dates, blue is details, yellow is names, green is nature, purple is technology, orange is quotes, pink is events, white is for miscellaneous information, black doesn't show up very well on a blackboard. Moana: ...I see. (writes "Stereotypes and Island Voyaging" in white chalk across the top) Okay, to begin this lesson... (gives some worksheets to Rydia and Edge) You two will have a drawing task. And your job... (gives Ceodore and Lillie some blank paper) ...is to take notes of everything I say and write down. Understand? (Everyone in the class nods and gets to work while Moana starts writing away. Then, cut back to Miroir and Makoto at the end of the snooker game) Makoto: What's the score? Miroir: Don't ask me! Ask Alter Ego! (turns to the computer) Alter Ego! What's the scores on the doors? (Alter Ego plays a recording of the game at 30x speed, calculating the score, then lists it as 113 for both players) Miroir and Makoto: Are you kidding me? (Cut to outside. Lana and Mallow are helping Cordelia to fix Moana's canoe) Lana: How long will this take? Cordelia: ... Mallow: Will this work out in the end? Cordelia: ... Lana and Mallow: Can you even talk? Cordelia: ... (Cut to Lusamine's Pet Care. Lillie is chilling, the pets and Wisps are sleeping and Lusamine is humming "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick. Then Lenna comes in) Lenna: Excuse me, but is it okay if I hosted an engineering contest here? Lusamine: Yes, it certainly is. I can move to pets to the hair salon for as long as needed. Lenna: Okay then. (sets things up and rushes to Miroir's office, then waves to get Miroir's attention) Miroir: Lenna? What are you doing here? Lenna: I... I intend to use your intercom for something. Miroir: What's it about? Lenna: An engineering contest. Miroir: Okay! Fire away! (Lenna holds down the intercom button) Lenna: May everyone over the age of 13 who knows at least a decent amount about technology please come straight to Lusamine's Pet Care for an engineering contest? Let me repeat that - may everyone over the age of 13 who knows at least a decent amount about technology please come straight to Lusamine's Pet Care for an engineering contest? (Cut to a screen saying "A few moments later", then to Miroir, Makoto, Sayaka, Kyoko, Lusamine, Lenna, Tracer, Pixel, Komaru and Susie at Lusamine's Pet Care) Lenna: Everyone will be given several bits of apparatus and a device. Using those apparatus and NOTHING ELSE, they must make something impressive. This computer, interlaced with "Alter Ego" AI, will judge the competition using its Super Scanner. (The face of a Japanese boy/girl appears on the computer screen) Lenna: We will go in age order. Miroir will go first, using a spare iPad as base. (Miroir messes around with the iPad, eventually succeeding with doing something) Miroir: Okay, I've managed to re-arrange the iPad's mechanisms to make it work 25% faster. How about that? (Polite applause) Lenna: The next contender is Pixel, who will work on a mobile phone. (Pixel walks to where Miroir was) Pixel: (gets a stuffed bunny) This is you. (gets out a broken iPhone 7. It's screen is shattered and it won't turn on) This is your phone. And this is you (points to stuffed bunny) when your phone breaks. (puts the stuffed bunny's hands over it's eyes) WAAAAAAAAAAH! (Silence for 5 seconds) Pixel: Any questions? (Phone magically turns on) Pixel: ...Oh. Tracer: Yeah, uh, where'd you get that iPhone? (Pixel runs out of the room) Miroir: You're hilarious, Pixel. Please never change. Lenna: Next up is Komaru. She will work on a clock. (Cut to Susie, who is still typing on her laptop) Susie (reading out loud what she is typing): Today in particular, a great storm has invaded the resort, a girl from a place far away has come to visit and the teacher, Chisa, is taking a sick day. And yet we manage ourselves extremely well... (Cut back to Komaru messing around with the clock. Komaru is seen replacing the clock's hands and puts the face plate back on) Komaru: And that is how you fix a clock! (Applause) Lenna: Susie will go next, working on a remote control. (Susie takes the remote and attaches a tiny laser pointer to the front) Susie: You never know when a laser pointer might come in handy. (We then see Arial swimming around the fresh water beneath the resort and playing with the fish. She then comes up to the surface of the swimming pool, noticing that the water is freezing over) Arial: The water... what's happen- (Arial is frozen into the water. Then, cut back to the engineering contest, where Makoto is modifying a laptop so that it can play Game Boy Advance games using their respective cartridges) Makoto: Voila! (polite applause) And to prove it works... (starts playing "Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga" on the laptop) There. (wild applause) Lenna: Next, Sayaka will modify a... (loud buzzing) Miroir: Sorry, just my handheld Security Radar gone berserk. Makoto: Why is that? (Miroir looks at the device) Miroir: Our security eyes have detected that all the water in the area has frozen over and won't unfreeze any time soon! Makoto: Oh, no! We have to fix it! (Miroir and Makoto dash out of the room, leaving Lenna and the others stranded) Lenna: Well, as I was saying... (a black hole suddenly appears, and the Ultra Beasts emerge from it. Then, cut to Miroir's office. Miroir and Makoto gather a fireworks launcher, some superglue and a little motor oil.) Miroir: This all we need? Makoto: Not quite. Pass me a flamethrower! (Miroir grabs this, plus a couple of tubes, and the two dash out of the office. Then, cut back to Cordelia, Lana and Mallow) Lana: Ah, it's done! Cordelia: ... Mallow: Aren't you happy, Cordelia? Cordelia: ... Lana and Mallow: Wow, she's starting to get freaky. (The Ultra Beasts are then shown, having interrupted the engineering contest) Lenna: Wh-Where did you come from? Xurkitree: Lighejsdjkscdnkweojwrouihokerfrnfou (We're here to win the engineering contest) Lenna: I'm sorry, but all the entry forms have been filled in. Guzzlord: Glutjdskndsfuhfdwiudsfhjfekfekdenjdekjned (It doesn't matter, Xurkitree is great with technology) (Xurkitree goes ahead and builds a TV out of paperclips, then reprograms a supercomputer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick) Everyone except Lenna: Wow, incredible! (cut back to Miroir and Makoto, who are done installing the intricate technology) Miroir: Now! The flamethrower! (Makoto places a welding mask over his eyes and operates the flamethrower, causing the motor oil to explode and operate the fireworks, while sending fire all through the resort, thawing the ice and warming the general area) Miroir and Makoto: That. Was. Awesome. (We then cut back to the school. The students have left and Moana is busy grading their work, only for the phone in the computer to buzz with activity - more specifically, a voicemail from Relm) Relm: Moana, I'd just like you to now that your canoe is fixed and you can leave the resort. Don't worry about the school, Chisa is feeling a lot better thanks to the sudden warming of the temperature. (Moana runs all the way over to her canoe, which Cordelia lifts into the river for her. Moana then gets on and waves goodbye to everyone else, except Arial, who arrives outside the resort to see her off) (Credits play) (Post-credits scene. Kyoko is gossiping with Arial about how a gang of parasitic aliens won the engineering contest, only for Ceodore to come over to her with a piece of paper) Ceodore: Here. I was told to deliver this for you. Kyoko: You were? That's sweet of you. (takes the paper from Ceodore) This is... a schedule? Ceodore: It's the schedule of the person you were spying on. Kyoko: The blonde one? Ceodore: Yes. Kyoko: B-But I already have his schedule... Ceodore: His FAKE schedule. (for a moment, Kyoko is too shocked to speak) Kyoko: How do you know all this? Ceodore: (sits down next to Kyoko) He's in the room next door to me. I recognise him from somewhere, but I don't remember him... Kyoko: What do you know about him? Ceodore: Not much. I know that he has amnesia, but asides from that he's very... well... Kyoko: Mysterious? (Ceodore nods) Kyoko: I see. Maybe I could expand my spying mission to help him figure out his identity? Ceodore: That... that sounds like a good idea! Kyoko: I just have one question for you. Ceodore: Yes? Kyoko: Why did he give me a fake schedule? Ceodore: I... I'd like to tell you, but that's a story... for another time. Category:Miroir's World